DayDreaming
by AmberRD
Summary: Sonny wonder what it would be like if she was in school with Chad and went to prom with him.


Sonny always wonder what it would be like if sonny went to school with Chad and went to prom with him.

Daydreaming it

Sonny was putting book in her locker and was excited for her prom.

She needed a date . She couldn't ask a guy out to prom it's was guy ask girl.

Sonny started walking to class and Chad stop her in her trace.

"Hey Chad please get out of my way I will be late"

"That could wait I want to ask you something Sonny would you go to prom with me?"

"Sure"

"Really?"

"No one didn't ask me yet and I guess you ask me there no reason to say no."

"Good"

"Fine"

"So we are doing this"

"I guess so"

After that I went to class excited because I have a date to the prom

And I am nominated for the princess crown.

After class Sonny went to the lunch room and sat next to Chad waiting for them to announce the princesses.

They finally going to announce the winner :

"Your princesses are : Lucy , Tawni and Sonny"

Sonny got up and place her crown on her head.

Couldn't Believe she got a crown looking at Chad with excitment and gave him a hug. Tonight going to be

the best night ever!

I have the prefect dress to wear it was a blue dress just like Chad eyes and matching high heals.

Sonny was at her appartment

waiting for Chad. Sonny look at the mirrior one more time a put her crown on. The door bell rang and Sonny open it.

"Chad you look handsome" ( :

"Thank you and you look hot!" ( :

Chad open up the case with the flower band , took Sonny hand and put it on her.

Went to the prom in big limo when they got there and went inside they had something to drink and satdown for a little bit.

A song came on called what you mean to me.

"would you like to dance with me" Took Sonny hand , started slow dancing close and put her head on his shoulder.

Can't blame you for thinking  
That you never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong

I thought I was protecting you  
From everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me

Just know that I'm sorry  
I never wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning  
But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)

And every time I think of you  
I think of how you pushed me through  
And show me how much better I could be

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me (yeah

The song stop

"It's time to announce who are our king and queen" he open the enelope:

"Sonny and Chad" Everyone was claping for us even Lucy my best friend. They got up to the stage

place there crown on there heads.

Everybody got out of there way was only two who was dancing was them.

Spark fly when I was dancing with him and we kiss.

"Sonny hello are you there?" Chad snapping his fingers.

"Oh Hey Chad"

"You were daydreaming about me weren't you?"

"Ummm no!"

"Stop being indenial yes you were"

"Ok fine I was"

" I had a idea you were daydreaming about me you were saying out loud I look handsome

"because you know I am the only handsome guy around you and would you like to dance with me for real?"

"Yes I would love to." Holding Chad's hand

Chad put music on and the song he put on hero

I m no superman  
I can take your hand  
And fly you any where you wanna go, yeah

I can read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything you wanna hear, but I ll be your hero

Cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you re the one for me, like gravity, I ll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy without his soul  
But if you re the one for me  
Then I ll be a hero  
Oh, I ll be a hero, yeah  
I ll be a hero

So incredible  
Some kinda miracle  
That when it s meant to be, I ll become a hero, oh

So I ll wait, wait, wait, wait for you  
Yeah I ll be a hero

Cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you re the one for me, like gravity, I ll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy without his soul  
But if you re the one for me  
I ll be a hero  
Yeah, yeah I ll be a hero, yeah  
I ll be a hero  
Hero

They dance till the end of the song and kiss.

It was almost like want she daydream about but only better.

The End


End file.
